The present invention relates generally to an apparatus, system and kit of components for stabilizing and/or correcting the curvature of external members, and methods of making and using same.
More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and system for stabilizing and/or correcting the curvature of vertebrae, and methods of making and using same, especially in the field of pediatrics.
The prior, but not necessarily relevant, art is exemplified by: Price, Jr. U.S. Pat. No. 4,048,897; Kies et al. U.S. Pat. No. 6,050,766; Zhao et al. U.S. Pat. No. 7,060,066; and Martinez et al. United States Patent Application Publication 2007/0016190.
It is a desideratum of the present invention is to avoid the animadversion, disadvantages and deficiencies of conventional devices and techniques, and to provide a novel apparatus, system and kit of components that eliminates constant, time-consuming, and difficult adjustments.